Talk:The Crawler
Picture Is anyone able to get a picture of The crawler? I would if I could. 11:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Mod assistance? This page seems to only be getting speculation. If I recall thats against rules for in articles. Can a mod correct me if I'm wrong or fix the page? Alpha Lycos 23:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember any rules about that... I will go check we shouldn't ask about this all the time. Oh and hmm Trivia almost always has speculation K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 00:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Um no trivia is facts about things not theories and speculation that is unconfirmed. This happened with Jack and the mods did something about it and now I think its been made that speculation isn't allowed on articles. I've seen a lot of mod usernames removing speculation from pages saying its not allowed. Alpha Lycos 00:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Speculation is not allowed on articles, that part is just an excuse for people to put what they think might happen in Fable IV with the crawler or whatever, someone should just get rid of that part. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC)'' Fixed it :) I left one part though because it is trivia. :) K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 11:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Crawler When you battle the Crawler in the final scene and in the final fight for Bowerstone, he'll say something about a "Dark Guardian". I.E. "The Dark Guardian will come and protect us!" or something like that. He also says this when you are trying to save Walter in the Auroran cave. You do not see him, but hear him only. Before I get into crazy theories, could anyone get his exact dialogue on this subject? --Mordin Solus 17:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The Crawler says, "The Dark Guardian shall come and protect us." Then he says something about the world be covered in shadow. and it's actually said in the cave, right before you have to fight the first sentinal.The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 22:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hhhmmm, remeber reading in speculation, that the Crawler is either from the void, or a first shadow, if it's from the void, it could be refering to the Dark Gaurdian as Jack (it may not now he's dead, ro may think he'll come back), or if he's a first shadow, or a luitenant, he could be talking about, the creator, or just the rest of the first ones. P.S. a first shadow destroyed the temple of shadows at the pinnacle of it's power, leavong the Maelstrom weapon there, but the Crawler dosn't use a weapon, could be that it's like the Deceiver from warhammer. By "Dark Gurdian" it is refering to the sentinal which i assume is filled with those shadow creatures, due to the crawler saying that "the children have bodys now" and the little wisp-like things flying into that bird like suit of armor. BTW, are those shadow things called "minions". when i got level 5 ranged my rifle got a "shadowy" aura and the weapon description said something along the lines of "your weapon has adopted a shadow aura from your victories against minions. dose this have any conection to the minions from fable 1? When the shadows possess the mechanical statues they are known as Dark Minions but from all appearances and such they are of no relation to the Minions of the first Fable. --Alpha Lycos 23:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Quotes The Crawler has some rather neat lines when he's ranting and raving. Perhaps a more dedicated soul than myself would care to collect them?--OvaltinePatrol 01:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well,one of his quotes include:"the light in your eyes offends us"(he says that alot)," the crawler, jack o baldes, and the void is it just me or do the taunts resemble thing jack would say. i dont know if he's the first shadow or anything, but he is defenantly from the void.the crawler has to have some conection with jack, he knows theresa, he's been waiting for centuries, he has to have some connection with the court(not shadow court). idk, thoughts? :It seems plausible. Based on the crawler's card value in the Limited Edition Card pack, of which he is the King of Clubs, he might be the King of Blades. It would make sense following the card ranking-system. It would be odd if the highest of the Court was only the Queen. If the crawler turns out to be the King of Blades, I wonder who will be the Ace of Blades... Maybe that might be William Black and his heroic offspring who always trump the court.--FLaSHBaCK HaSH 05:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The Court has been and gone. It only had Jack, Queen and Knight. Queen and Knight were killed by William Black. Jack was killed in the canon of Fable's storyline by Hero of Oakvale. The Crawler is more then likely born from the darkness in the hearts of the world, the fear of death and the unknown. No where says anything about the Crawler from the Void so that isn't definite. Just because he knows of a blind seer doesn't mean he knows about Theresa properly. Its like with a lot of games and movies. The big bad is never fully revealed to make the fans try guess but never truly know the truth. --Alpha Lycos 05:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I dont think their heirarchy uses the traditional card system as there is a knight of blades. Aleksandr the Great 23:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The things the Crawler says bear little to no resemblence to anything Jack says at all. Jack didn't ramble on about the Children killing you, instead he spoke of doing the deed himself, and actually attempted in person. Not to mention he didn't cower in the dark waiting until he was able to attack Albion, he actually did it, as soon as he had a plan set in motion. There are only the Jack, Queen, and Knight of Blades. There is no King of Blades. The only connection we know of that the Crawler has to the Court is the fact that it's "children" occasionally utilize Minion armor in battle. Also, I have to agree with Aleksandr the Great. It isn't definite that the Crawler came from the Void, though it is quite likely. In the event it does turn out to be from the Void, then it would only have been a servant to the Court, as the latter ruled the dimension completely. Touching base on the deck of cards from the LCE, most of them have no connection to the roles of in game characters as far as I'm concerned. Saker is the Jack of Spades in the deck, and yet he was never on Logan's side, infact he was the complete opposite. So stating the Crawler could be the non-existent King of Blades based on his card value seems to be pretty poor reasoning. Finally the hierarchy of the Court does not follow an actual deck of cards. The Queen and Knight were completely destroyed, by one man, albeit an exceedingly powerful one. The Jack on the other hand survived destruction by said exceedingly powerul man, and lived to be killed both a second and third time before complete destruction. The Jack possessed the most powerful weapon in existence, which killed both the Knight and Queen andplagued William's body. This is evidence is sufficient to suggest the Jack was the greatest of the trio, followed by Queen then Knight. Pardon what I think turned out to be a rant, but after I read this I had a lot to say. Lord Lucien Fairfax 1:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually Jack could have been the weakest, he just has the ability to remove his mask and stick it on another body to live on. So its possible that William never destroyed the mask due to not knowing about this ability until it was too late. --Alpha Lycos 08:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry If I'm intruding on a thick conversation, but I have some ideas on this matter that I don't think have been brought up yet. 1st of all, I really don't think that the Crawler is one of the Primal Shadows as many suggest, seeing as the one summoned by the Temple of Shadows (The Maelstrom description) both wielded a weapon and was very physical in their destruction. Also that Shadow left Albion as soon as it could, so it probably didn't want to be there. The Crawler on the other hand is very weak physically, never directly attacking anybody himself, but rather uses others to fight for him. The Crawler also stays in Albion, determined to take it over. Also on the subject of Jack (of Blades), he escaped to the void after a day of fighting with William Black, so he was never techically "destroyed" the first time. I think the Queen was actually the strongest, because the battle lasted the longest even though William Black had the Sword of Aeons. Back to Jack though, in his first physical appearance in Fable, he has two more "masks" on his body in addition to the one on his face. I find this to be similar to the way that the crawler seems to have many faces. Also, Jack, like the Crawler posessed Walter, was said to posess physical forms (dragon) for his fighting rather than have a definitive one. So his spirit could be "physically weak". You've all probably heard the "Void" and "Centuries" arguement too. I don't think they are the same, but they have a lot of parallels. Not sure if this is how to properly comment, but I'm going with it. ~The3rdArchon I didn't say the Jack couldn't have been the weakest. I only said that there is more evidence supporting him being the strongest. I'll reiterate on my reasoning. He owned the most powerful weapon in existence. He was the only one who managed to survive. If he truly was weaker then the Queen and Knight, and he survived, then they should have definitely been able to survive destruction. Also, just because the Queen fought the longest doesn't necessarily mean she is greater, only that she battled for an extended period of time. And why, if the Jack was the weakest, would he be the master of the Sword of Aeons? A weapon of such power, that not even the Queen and Knight could dream of contending with. As for the Jack and the Crawler, their methods of bodily possession. Jack had a mask that kept him alive, and granted him complete and total control of sentient bodies, and allowed him to utilize all of his power through them. The Crawler on the other hand did not use a mask to enter a body, though he did not have complete control. It was pretty evident Walter was fighting it's will. Also, the powers the Crawler was able to excert while fighting through a host body were extremely mediocre compared to Jack's. Lord Lucien Fairfax 11:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Jack only survived because his mask wasn't destroyed. And if the Sword was so powerful why did the Queen survive for weeks in battle against it? For all we know all members of the court could ahve been equal in strength but Jack was a coward, once his body was destroyed instead of possessing a new one and getting revenge he hid and waited. As for the Crawler/Jack theories its simple: Jack is dead in Canon and the Crawler is a foreign threat made from the darkness(fears) in peoples hearts. --Alpha Lycos 06:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) "He only survived because his mask wasn't destroyed?" What of the Queen and Knight then? The other two masks are very likely to have belonged to them. If so, why did they not survive? The masks weren't destroyed. As for the "if the Sword is so powerful" comment, the Queen was killed eventually wasn't she? Yes, she was, and by the Sword. I'll agree they could have been equal in power. Jack didn't just run away into hiding. He went straight to the Bronze Gate, and into the Archon's Folly and became a dragon in some way or another. It would be pretty stupid to possess some random creature immediately after in the faint hope that it would be strong enough to overpower a Hero, don't you think? Imagine Jack taking over a hobbe, or balverine, or any other pitiful creature that roams around Albion. Lord Lucien Fairfax 10:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) There is no proof that the Queen and Knight had masks. Jack could just have those masks to represent the loss of his brethren but they have no true link to the Court. Jack's power comes from his soul not the body he possesses. If he got his power from the body he would be weakened when possessing a none hero. Anyway this is a pointless argument as we have no proof of any of our theories and only Lionhead knows the truth. For all we know Jack could have been the father of William and thats how he got his powers but we don't know because Lionhead hasn't revealed any true info about any of the characters. --Alpha Lycos 06:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Some clarification, technically Jack can't "die", he's not a physical being much like the Crawler. The two have many similarities, I personally believe they are one in the same. The Crawler's comments/remarks/antics/behaivors/history are all VERY similar. Seeing as Jack can't truely be destroyed and neither can the Crawler, I'd like to think the Crawler is just another manifistaton of whatever being, Jack really is. King Brennus 01:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus :Jack can truly die if his soul and mask are destroyed. Without the mask he can't possess another being and his soul is damned to whatever the Fable version of Hell is.--Alpha Lycos 10:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : Not truly, he can't "die". Not the in the sense you're speaking of. It's more likely that his being simply traverses realms when his physical manifestations are comprimised. King Brennus 16:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus Look, there is no evidence to your belief that Jack can survive without the mask or any other container for his soul, it doesn't say so in-game, what it does say is that throwing the mask into Lava will kill Jack for good, as it is where his soul resides, and so that would be destroyed as well, even when he takes over someones body his soul is retained in the mask so that the death of the body will not affect him, back to my main point, your only evidence to your theory is that neither Jack or the Crawler like the hero of that game, and I think Jack tolerated Humanity more than the crawler, he wasn't always out to destroy them, he was more a conqueror than a destroyer, and I never noticed Jack ever saying anything along the lines of "THE LIGHT IN YOUR EYES OFFEND US" in fact, I'm pretty sure he had no aversion to light, and never reffered to himself and a group of shadow monsters, so overall I'd have to say your theory is nothing but poorly based speculation. 18:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) (But this is AGow95, didn't sign in, sorry) I was refering to them as villains. They both have shrouded histories, and use similar tactics ie possession. And Jack is not a physical living being, so if he's not a "living" being can he really "die" in the same sense that a human character like Maze would die. Just a theory but it makes more sense than a non-physical being becoming physical just for a millisecond so he can die like one.King Brennus 18:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus Trivia section misuse Removed the line "He could be, possibly I said "possibly" so don't bother me you trolls, the King of Blades due to his rank in the card deck." Don't really need this there.Balitant 02:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Cthulhu inspiration Bringing this to talk section rather than get into an edit war, especially since the compromise is acceptable. "Inspired by" just means that something has characteristics that can be traced to having another source at it's base, that base material inspiring the creation of the new material. Sarah Mclachlan's song Angel, for example, was inspired by the drug overdose of a friend, but is itself more related to suicide. Points of relation(yes, they somewhat mutate): *Cthulhu: ancient being in a deathlike state in the city/temple of R'lyeh *Crawler: ancient being in an unknown state(unknown prior to you arrival) in the temple of Shadelight. *Cthulhu: capable of reaching out into peoples minds to show them things, influence their behavior, and generally drive them nuts. He is able to do this while dormant but it's likely he can do it after awakened as well. *Crawler: capable of reaching into the minds of those in his presence, tell them things, influence their behavior, and generally drive them nuts. *Cthulhu: squidface. *Crawler: not tentacles, but bearing a resemblance to tentacles suggesting the face was inspired as well. *Cthulhu: considered a god by some, but more accurately a very powerful otherworldly being. *Crawler: possibly worshiped by a few(being imprisoned in a temple and all), but is a powerful otherworldly being. *Cthulhu: requires the intervention of man in order to release what binds him to R'lyeh. *Crawler: requires the intervention of man in order to dispel the barriers of light. *Cthulhu: when released he will get rid of us just like he were brushing ants off of a seat we're about to sit on. He feels no anger or rage for doing so, but he feels no compassion or sorrow for our fate. *Crawler: when released he will get rid of us because our very existence infuriates him. The fate of humanity is actually the one that misses the mark in terms of general feel behind it. To Cthulhu we are insignificant, but we seem to send the Crawler into a huge nerd rage. It's not entirely clear how much of the Crawler's power can extend beyond Shadelight while he was imprisoned. Was it mental infiltration like Cthulhu? Was it sending shadows to attack people? The Silent Hill association is completely unconvincing to me, but I don't remove it because it's opinion based and I would be assuming my opinion to somehow be the "correct" one in that case. ---- Okay that seems fair, but there is no need to make a lengthy description on what cthulhu can do, or what his story is. The first line "The Crawler's ultimate goal to destroy Albion is similar to what will happen to the world when Cthulhu rises from the oceans which will mark the end of humanity" is enough. The same point cannot be made about the silent hill point in the trivia section. The comparison between the two games serves no purpose what so ever, so I have changed this. Also sign you're posts. Balitant 05:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The Crawler versus the King of Shadows Silliness. I think the King of Shadows (Neverwinter Nights 2) would win, he has Reavers as children (impossible to kill undead necromancers, unless you use their true names against them) and regular shadows (though the D&D shadows have 50% evasion chance, so think crawler children with balverine dodge abilities). Mictlantecuhtli 16:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) My theory of what the Crawler is and its purpose in Fble 3 I have a theory as to what the Crawler is and I was wondering what everyone else thought. My theory is that the crawler is actually nothing more then a trickster (something similar to the Banshees of the second Fable, although much more powerful and perhaps more primal.) When we look at the similarities between the two, we see them using similar tactics during a fight. Banshees use these tactics #They have psychic ability to look into the minds of their victims #They tell their victims exactly what they DON'T want to hear (twisting their victims minds until the victim doesn't know what is true and what is false any longer and becomes disoriented and a danger to themselves.) #At this point the Banshee sends its "daughters" to attack the victim and doesn't actually attack the victim directly. (Although they can use their psychic ability to exert some form of control over the victim making them vulnerable to attack.) #Banshees feed off the chaos of the attack, becoming stronger. Darkness and chaos and death is their realm and they use it to great effect when bolstering their power and hiding behind their cloak of tricks and deception. The Crawler uses these tactics #The Crawler has a very strong psychic ability and is capable of looking deep into the minds of its victims #The Crawler tells its victims exactly what they DON'T want to hear (twisting the victims mind until the victim becomes disorientated and doesn't know what is real and what is fake - Making them a danger to themselves.) #The Crawler uses deception combined with its psychic ability in order to get its victim to lower their defences and then at this point it sends in its "children" to attack. It uses others (perhaps even other shadows) for its own ends and very seldom attacks on its own. #The Crawler feeds of the darkness and chaos and death and destruction that is caused by its presence in the world. It is ancient and primal and by its own admission has been waiting for thousands of years. Darkness and death and destruction and chaos is its realm, it controls it and feeds off of it in order to make itself stronger. When you look at the similarities between Banshees and the Crawler (although the Crawler is far more powerful) you could possibly conclude that they come from the same place and perhaps that they are one in the same. Just as Banshees are the tormented souls of once living people - twisted by the darkness and despair of a forsaken world (the antitheses of life). Perhaps the Crawler is the antitheses of all existence (a form of anti-existence) encompassing the whole wide world. Created by the fears and hopes and dreams and wishes and desires and wants of a primordial Human reality. The Crawler is 'us', just as the Banshees are 'us'. We are its power, we are its food, we are its master. We have the power to control its fate (as we control our own destiny, as we move beyond the primal darkness of ancient reality into the bright lights of the modern world - the Crawler will be left behind to scream its madness into the dark, alone and forgotten) and it is for this reason that I believe the Crawler seeks to destroy us all (at least in Albion). In my opinion the Crawler is Lionhead's commentary on the state of the world and how close we are to destroying everything we know. Just as Albion is on the brink of destruction, consumed by its own greed and jealousy and hate of itself. So does our modern world stand upon the edge of knife and if we don't act (just like Albion) we to we be destroyed. This ultimately Lionhead's warning and I believe it is a true warning for our times. 01:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Jason Gerald Telford 01:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it is very possible that the Crawler is in fact a Banshee, or at least a creature similar to a Banshee, and perhaps a male banshee, as all banshees appear female. It is definately related, as the two have almost the exact same powers. I also believe that the Crawler must have spawned from something else, it can;t just be the end. Perhaps in Fable 4 or a DLC we will leanr what the Crawler truly was. Sombar1 :The Crawler is the embodiment of the fear of the dark that rests within every individual. It plays on that fear to crush the mind of its victims, and why it is strongest in the dark. It shows no signs of being related to the Banshees, its powers aren't the same as the banshees.--Alpha Lycos 17:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : :He never said for sure it was Banshees he was commenting on the similarities between the two, read a little closer son. And it's not for sure that the Crawler is "he embodiment of the fear of the dark that rests within every individual" that is NEVER stated in the games or in any book within the game or otherwise. --King Brennus 01:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus The Knight of Blades I think it's possable that the Crawler is what is left of the Knight of Blades. I know the whole possesion thing is limited to Jack's mask and maybe the other masks as well, but what if temporary possesion is an ability of the Blades. Also, he was extremely old and willing to wait a long time to reach his goal, the complete destruction of Albion. :Simple answer is no. The Knight has been confirmed as destroyed. And the Crawler's ultimate goal wasn't the destruction of Albion it was to envelope the entire world in darkness.--Alpha Lycos 11:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, yes, the Knight of Blades is defenatly destroyed. What I'm trying to say is that the Crawler can simpley be a shadow of it's former self. Figuratively or literaly, take your pick. :The Crawler is as much the Knight or any other Blades member as Reaver is the Hero of Oakvale. The Crawler is simply a new enemy for the new game, has no link to the old enemies and wishes the world to be lost in total darkness. Until Lionhead says otherwise that is the simple explanation of the Crawler. Yes we are entitled to our theories but thats about as good as saying whats coming in the next game. My theory of the Crawler is its simply the embodiment of everyones fear of the dark.--Alpha Lycos 11:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay, this is about to turn into bickering between two people, this is not what I wanted to start. Converse as you wish, I'm done.--HWJ Crawler's death Hey guys, I don't want to make any theories or speculation, but don't you think that The Crawler was so easy to defeat? I mean, just killing one of his possessed bodies would kill him sounds unlogical. He's an ancient and powerful being, We may have just destroyed his physical form, but not his soul, the same as happened to Jack. Tell me what do you think. Sorry for bad English. Who said he was powerfull? there are plenty games i have played where the only reason a enemy was strong was because of sheer numbers and sport. Spore is a perfect example. the strongest empire in the game were weak as hell without their robotic limbs and their sheer numbers made it extremely hard to fight them. The Crawler had power over the darkness but it never said he was strong. he was afraid of light and was hurt bad by the fire that Walter threw at him. its a possibility hes alive but i doubt it 00:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) When I said "powerful" I meant his non-physical form, his soul or energy. Maybe we just destroyed his bodie, but not his energy, the same as Jack, when William fought him he just destroyed his physical form, but his soul was still intact. We, in fact, killed Walter's possessed, I don't think the Crawler himself. But, who knows? :The Crawler is dead simply because by possessing Walter he became Walter. Kill one you kill the other. Simple as that, nothing illogical about it.--Alpha Lycos 14:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :NEVER stated. That can't be known for sure, for all we know defeating Walter may have just dispelled The Crawler, much like Jack after his first defeat in TLC. Do not state anything as a fact unless it is a FACT. King Brennus 03:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus : :If the Crawler was still alive Theresa would have said something when she visited. Instead she spoke of the demise of the Crawler, hence a FACT of it being destroyed. If you want proof, replay the game and listen carefully to the end. Or go ask a dev team member. Either way will prove the Crawler is gone just like Jack.--Alpha Lycos 11:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Have asked several times, same answer everytime "Nothing is certain in the Fable Universe." Theresa is not really a reliable source at this point in the game, she's notorious for telling you only "what you needed to hear." Neither of them are confirmed as destroyed, DEFEATED but never confirmed as destroyed those are two very different things bub. King Brennus 17:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus :For God's sake stop insisting that all these different beings are alive on the simple basis that they are powerful, The Crawler was pathetic, it's only power was the ability to f**k with your mind and possess, but the crawler, as far as we know from in-game facts, did not have any masks or tokens or whatever to keep it alive after it's hosts death, it is most likely that it died with walter as it is stated in game and there is no actual reason to believe otherwise, unless you insist that nothing dies whatsoever even when the evidence says otherwise and you killed it. 18:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) (Agow95 again) : :NEVER says KILLED. Defeated is a much different word. For example, I defeated my friend Tommy playing chess. He's still alive to my knowledge. Also never said I was 100% correct, just stated that not one of us really know what happened to Jack or the Crawler after their DEFEATS. No one but the developers know that, and they haven't said anything about either's fate in future Fable installments.King Brennus 18:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC)King Brennus : :The Crawker has a more abstract kind of power, he's not strong, but he IS powerful. He is an entity that can manipulate reality, create ilussions, etc. And defeated mentally a really powerful Hero, and that particular Hero is a powerful will user. Maybe he is more like Garth, he prefers the powers of mind, rather than physical combat. He just possessed Walter because he knew he couldn't defeat the Hero with his own physical power. : : :I may sound stupid, but i agree with half of the entries on this there is a possibility the Crawler IS alive, For we only defeated Possesed Walter, My reason for this is that Walter was already scared. Already fearful of what was to come. So the Crawler found it easy to possess him giving him time to escape. Maybe he could live after the Hero defeats the dark entity but for now he remains defeated and thats that! :He is most definitely not Knight of Blades it was confirmed knight of blades is dead and that he HAS got a mask. Taking the Knight and Queen of blades was Jacks version of mourning his comrades or FAMILY even. He may not have emotions on his physical form but his mask may be sad. :He has got simiralities to Banshees one being they were possessed by Darkness. They may even be like possesed Walter. What is definite is the Crawler is defeated Death is out of the question now. :He may return in a DLC. Disagree with me if you wish but this is my theory. :Sword of blades : : : : : :Isn't it possible that maybe just maybe that because Albion might of run out of enemys or places to go that the Crawer was made so that there would be a reason for going to Auora so to expand the world of Fable with things like that Giant ares Door in the Villed path for future content?---Codepro13 :If The Crawler is really dead, why there are still Dark Minions and Sentinels near Shadelight? To my regard if The Crawler was truly dead his minions would be dead too. 02:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I actually had an idea for a DLC involving the Crawler. Basically, a year or so passes since his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Brightwall, during which Albion is in a state of relative peace. At some point, however, the Crawler's minions suddenly begin mobilizing on the city of Aurora and appearing throughout Albion. Eventually, they make their way to the Spire (which is visible from Driftwood and so can presumably be entered- the game is simply programmed not to allow this normally). Despite her best efforts, Theresa is unable to hold them off and is forced to seal the Spire's power and flee. The creatures then take up residence in the Spire and fill it with shadow. Their goal is to break Theresa's seal, reawaken the Spire, and use its power to ressurect the Crawler. Left with no other option, Theresa once again calls upon the Hero king/queen to face the threat. Instead of raising money, however, the Hero instead needs to retrieve the components necessary to use the Spire against the Crawler: three Heroes who represent Strength, Skill, and Will and the mystical Music Box. To this end, the Hero must first visit Sabine to retrieve the music box. The Hero's choices during the main story will determine how easy this is to do. From there, the Hero must recruit Reaver as an ally, which, again, will depend on choices made in the main story. After doing so, the Hero must then track down the descendants of Hammer, the Hero of Strength, and Garth, the Hero of Will, searching in Mistpeak and Aurora respectively and going through a series of rumor-gathering/request-fulfilling quests to find Hammer's son and Garth's daughter. After completing all of this, the Hero must make his/her way back to Driftwood and enter the Spire. Inside is a Cretan Labrynth-type dungeon where the Hero must solve a variety of puzzles, navigate through twisted maze-like corridors, fight droves of the Crawler's minions, and all the while try to elude the shadowy, lethal spirit of the Crawler (which can grab and "kill" the Hero if they are caught, knocking them out, severely aging and scarring them, and forcing them to restart the floor they are on). Once the Hero reaches the top of the Spire, he/she must fight the Crawler's Spirit (a far more interesting and challanging fight than the previous one, as the Crawler is basically in its true form and has an entirely different attack pattern). If they succeed in defeating it, the Hero must then feverishly cast Will spells at the center of the platform in order to charge a hastily-constructed Cullis Gate. Upon doing so, Theresa and their new allies emerge from the gate and take the same positions that their parents (and in Reaver's case, he) took fifty years prior. At this point, the Hero must use the music box and their powers to reactivate and excorcise the Spire. Once they do so, however, the Crawler uses its power to gain a new physical form, forcing the Hero and his allies to fight it once more. Upon its third and last defeat, Theresa then tells the Hero that, like his/her parent, they have now earned the right to make a single wish: Light- a purely selfless wish in which all remaining minions in Albion and Aurora are forever purged. (Removes all minions from the game and greatly raises morality and popularity.) Twilight- ressurects Sir Walter (and, if applicable, the Hero's old girl-/boyfriend who was killed by Logan). (Sir Walter and perhaps Elise/Elliot return to the game with some new sidequests, morality is unaffected.) Darkness- a selfish wish for immortality and unending rule over Albion. (Makes it impossible for the Hero to ever be knocked out again, gives the Hero ownership of all yet-unowned shops and houses in Albion and Aurora, and greatly decreases morality and popularity.) Once the Hero makes his/her wish, everyone save Theresa is teleported to Bowerstone Castle where the results of the wish become apparent. Theresa then transports the Hero to the Road to Rule, where the doors of the castle at the end open. Theresa explains that beyond the door, the Hero can relive the events of their trek through the Spire and- depending on their performance- may then earn prizes of gold and Guild Seals (which can be used to open a new set of chests beyond the door to retrieve legendary weapons from Fable, TLC, and Fable 2). 03:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Temple of Shadows/Shadelight Connection I have a theory regarding the similarities between the Temple of Shadows in Rookridge (Fable II) and the Shadelight dungeon (Fable III). I realize that this theory is highly unlikely and does not conform to Fable canon, but I think it may at least be worth discussing. My theory is thus: Centuries before the events in Fable, a group of Albionites traveled to a foreign land. (An account in Fable and TLC simply calls it "The Other Land") The explorers and the region's natives got along well at first, until (according to the aforementioned account) the explorers infected the natives with head colds and decimated their population. Shortly thereafter, the explorers died of starvation as they were unable to hunt the native game or grow sufficient crops. The surviving natives rebuilt their home "with impenetrable beach defenses" and resumed life as normal. According to my idea, this account is not as innocuous as depicted. For example, I believe that the Albionites were missionaries for the temples of Avo and Skorm. The priests of Avo preached peace and reconciliation, which won the favor of the natives and allowed the two peoples to peacefully coexist. However, the followers of Skorm would secretly capture natives and sacrifice them to their aberrant god in a small, specially-built temple in the location that would later become Shadelight. Many natives (although presumably not enough so as to induce warfare with their brethren) were kidnapped and sacrificed. One or more natives eventually escaped, however, and began to turn their people against the newcomers. The escapees had been cursed with a wasting illness as a result of their captivity, however, and passed it onto their neighbors; as a result, hundreds died. The survivors turned against and exiled the missionaries of both gods- causing them to die off in the harsh desert. After months of suffering, the followers of Skorm had all perished and the few remaining priests of Avo attempted to- and succeeded in- reconciling with the natives. The two groups then worked together to build many walls, temples, and dwellings and lived in peace thereafter. Some natives were enraptured by the power held by the now-dead disciples of Skorm, however. Though they fervently rejected the existence of Skorm, they were captivated by the shadowy nature of his rights and temples. They moved into the long-abandoned temple of his worshippers and expanded it into a massive temple known as Shadelight. Here, they continued the long-disused rites of Skorm, but instead paid homage to the concept of Shadows and Darkness. They believed (correctly) that a netherworld existed beyond the world they knew and that it was inhabited by beings of awesome and terrible power. Several gnerations after the temple's inception, they attempted to reach into this shadowy world to summon one of these beings. After several "failed" attempts (one of which brought forth the Maelstrom blade, which would later mistakenly be attributed to the cult's destruction), they succeeded in summoning one- the Crawler. They could not control him, however, and he began to slaughter them. The worshippers tried desperately to seal him again using the Maelstrom, but he simply obliterated them and left the blade as a testiment to his power. The beast then tried to leave Shadelight to attack the rest of the people, but was prevented from doing so due to the terms of his summoning. So, the Crawler decided to simply melt into the darkness of the ruins, and awaited his chance while beginning to beget an army of his shadowy "children". The story of the slaughtered worshippers soon spread to the other natives and eventually made its way across the sea to Albion. Centuries later (during which time the story became greatly misinterpreted and garbled), a young man named Cornelius Grimm heard the old story and became enraptured by it. After months of preparation, he made his way to Aurora (as it was now called, and with whom the Albion mainland had only recently begun tentative relations with) and from there made his way to Shadelight. He sent in a few "friends" to investigate, and they were presumably attacked by the Crawler's children. (Their dried skeletons can be seen in Fable III). When they did not return, he entered Shadelight himself to investigate. The Crawler was initially going to kill him as well, but ceased when he peered into his heart and saw his fierce and sadistic nature. Seeing in Grimm an opportunity to eventually escape his bonds, the Crawler bequeathed the Maelstrom to him and instructed him to return to Albion and build a proper cult to worship the Shadows. Grimm readily agreed and did as instructed by commissioning the construction of the Temple of Shadows in Rookridge (and thereby earning himself the emnity of the Temple of Light in Oakfield). Within the temple (which had been built to somewhat resemble Shadelight, e.g it had the same spiraling staircase entrance and a similar, though much smaller, internal structure), he would sacrifice innocents to the shadows; unbeknownst to him, however, the Maelstrom (which was essentially enshrined as the greatest treasure of the Cult of Shadows) served as a conduit between the temples in Rookridge and Shadelight and allowed the Crawler to feed on Albionite souls. This, in turn, strengthened him greatly and allowed him to create many more legions of "children". The popularity of the temple soon waned, however, and Grimm was forced to take drastic measures to keep it going, such as allowing "wannabe" worshippers with little stomach for true evil to join, implementing "poker night fridays" to keep them happy, and eventually being forced to put the Maelstrom up as a prize for dutiful worshippers (which resulted in his contact with the Crawler being severed if/when the Hero of Bowerstone retrieved it). Eventually, after an ill-fated raid on the Wellspring Cave in Oakfield (during which he was able to make brief contact with the Crawler and obtain incredible power), Cornelius Grimm was killed, thus dooming the Crawler to remain sealed for at least another fifty years. (Alternately, if the Hero was evil and chose the Oakfield Massacre quest, then the temple remained in operation for several more years; however, the temple quickly fell apart following the death of Grimm, this time from simple old age, and the Crawler remained sealed regardless. Also, if, in Fable III, the Hero of Brightwall chooses to help Lesley reopen the temple, it does not give power to the Crawler, as the Maelstrom was lost following the collapse of Grimm's temple.) During this fifty-year period, however, the ruins of Shadelight deteriorated due to erosion, opening a hole in its deepest area that led to the outside world. Though still tied to the ruins magically (and forced to return to them during the day so as to avoid the purifying effects of sunlight), the Crawler was now able to move freely about the Auroran continent and consume the souls of countless Aurorans, increasing his already-formidable power. Theresa sensed his presence upon his release and realized that he was the obstacle which the new Hero king/queen needed to overcome, as she'd told the Hero of Bowerstone many years prior. She used the Spire's power to try and learn the exact nature of their foe, allowing him to sense her presence and nature in turn. Nevertheless, she was then prepared to later tell Logan, the then king of Albion and brother of the Hero of Brightwall, what their enemy was and what had to be done to stop it. Much later, when the Hero of Brightwall and Sir Walter came to Aurora, Sir Walter read some ancient spells (created by the original native cult and transcribed by Cornelius Grimm's old "friends") that finally sundered the bonds holding the Crawler within Shadelight; however, the Hero severely depleted his shadowy army (which had also been greatly depleted a few years earlier by the forces of the Logan) and a desperate attack by Sir Walter left him injured and weakened (although his power was still to be reckoned with); consequently, the Crawler was forced to delay its attack on Albion for a year, giving the new king a chance to prepare for its invasion and kill it in the final battle. - 03:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Name (Warning spoilers) Playing through Fable: The Journey I happened upon a scene in which Theresa refers to The Crawler simply as "Nightcrawler". I'm not sure if this is an error on the devs part, or a retcon or what but I thought I'd post here and see what other people think about it.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 08:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I think Kalin says the same at some point in Fable III. Perhaps a redirect from Nightcrawler and editing the first sentence to include both would be best. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::So in the first sentence have something like "The Crawler, also known as Nightcrawler, is..."?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC)